The melancholy life of an immortal demon
by Axel Emiya
Summary: Rias Gremory was girl who loved all sorts of mysterious. And the new transfer student Akira Ayuma was full of it. "I'm not interested in an ordinary humans. But If there are any Angel, Devil, or fallen in this school. Come and join my cause, together will conquer the world!" He smelled liked a regular human. Perhaps he was just a fan of the supernatural or he was just idiot.
1. Chapter 1

**The melancholy life as an Immortal Demon**

**Volume 1 Chapter 1**

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was a second year high school student at kuoh academy.

The number of years he spent living his day to day life was also the same number of years of him not having a girlfriend. Sad right? Despite being famous around school, it should've been easy to be asked out by a few girls. Who knew being a renown pervert would keep you from getting laid. Bah! He was just being honest with himself, he was by all standards a normal typical hormone teenagers after all, perfectly normal! You might have noticed and be asking yourself already, why is he speaking to himself in past tense?

You see, Issei Hyoudou was dead.

Or at the very least he should be dead. To be honest, he wasn't quite sure were he was at right now. The last thing he remembered was being stabbed in the chest by a spear of light from his girlfriend Yuuma-chan. Or was it Ex girlfriend now? She did try to kill him after all. Damn it! He should reach out and grope her chest if only he knew he was gonna die that day! Hold on, was he even dead!? Looking around he stood in white room filled with a bunch of stuff you'd typically see in an office. Off to the corner he could see a giant book shelf filled to the brim with different manga collections of series if he's never even seen before.

"Meow~!"

"Ah, let's see here! Hyoudou Issei...it seems you've had quite the unfortunate encounter today. It was a short life but I'm afraid you've passed on."

Those were the first words Issei heard since arriving at this place. He heard the door creaked open ever so slightly as a small child's head poked through. With a black cat meowing on his shoulders, the child entered the room carrying a pile of books way bigger than himself seemingly with no effort. The cat hopped off Issei's shoulders and on the desk. The young boy with blond hair hopped on a seat behind the desk and leaned back getting comfortable. The boy scratched underneath the cat's chin.

"Good job, Kuroneko. You've brought someone interesting this time." The young boy prised. The cat huffed and shot him a dirty look as if it wanted to respond sarcastically with 'This time!? You find someone then?'

Maybe he was reading too much into this?

"Umm. Earlier you said I passed on?" Issei spoke. "Is this an out of season april fools joke? I'm clearly alive speaking here with you. Where even is here? And who the heck are you, kid!?"

"Do you not have a soul?" The boy smiled wistfully. "Whether it be called purgatory, the after life, or the great beyond. This place is the resting ground for all who have perished, you're no exception to that rule."

"You mean I'm actually dead?...Like dead, dead?" Issei was nervously for whatever answer he would give.

"Dead, dead like a ghost." The boy stated.

"DAMN IT ALL! I DIDN'T EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY! Let alone my first kiss...I THOUGHT HIGH SCHOOL WAS SUPPOSED BE THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! IS THERE NO GOD IN THIS FORSAKEN WORLD!" Issei cried out.

"I'm mean there was the catholic one but he's kind of...dead...Anyway, to answer you question- "

"Wait, hold the phone! Where not skipping that part!...Did you just say god, as THE ALMIGHTY GOD IS DEAD!" Issei exclaimed.

"I mean...I wouldn't exactly call him almighty...after all he's been dead for like forever and a half ago. Much like you are right now."

"Geeze, you don't hold back on your words do you?" Issei was now sulking in his chair being reminded of his situation. "So what now? Am I gonna be judged and sent to hell or something, cause I don't believe in god you know?"

"Hahahahahaha!" The boy laughed and then asked. "And what makes you think I brought you here to be judged?"

"Is that not what happens after one dies? They supposed to get a sentence weather there going to heaven or hell?"

"Bah! If I have to judge every soul that wandered into my domain, than I wouldn't have much time to watch any anime." The boy waved his arms. "That's a waste of my time, damn it! I never signed up for that, screw that! That ain't my job, you can pick and choose where you wanna go for all I care."

"Is that so?" Issei could kind of understand. It would be hard to judge every single soul, it would be a pain to do so for eternity. Either that or he was just super lazy at his job. He could also relate to that. "But I don't wanna move on, I still have dreams to achieve. I don't wanna die like some virginless loser! I'm gonna be a harem king one day!"

The boy and the cat looked at each in deepan expression before the boy gave Issei a thin smile. "Well then do I have a proposition for you Hyoudou-san. Maybe we can help each other out?"

"Like how?" Boy was Issei confused.

"You ever heard of reincarnation?"

"So I'm getting Isekai. Is that what your trying to tell me?" Issei asked.

To that the young boy and the cat sighed simultaneously.

"If that's how to simplify things, sure."

"Sweet, I'm in!"

* * *

It was an ordinary for one Rias Gremory as she passed through the gates of Kuoh academy which worried her. A few days ago, she had received reports on a group of fallen angels being active within her territory. Had she acted this information sooner she might have prevented the death of Issei Hyoudou. He had died in her arms moments after summoning her through the passing flyers her family hands out to form contracts.

A shame really.

She could tell at first glance that he possessed a powerful sacred gear. Whether it would benefit her or not was irrelevant at this point. He had already passed on before she could reincarnate him. Still, she was annoyed by the fact she lost a potential family member right under her thumb by the fallen angle no less.

"Ufufufu, If you furrow your eyes like that you'll gain wrinkles before you hit a hundred years old." Akeno who strolled up behind her laughed.

"Not now Akeno, I'm contemplating my life choices right now." Rias spoke.

"There was nothing you could do." Akeno lectured her friend. "He was on death doors by the time you got there, at least you sent him off properly."

Sent him off properly. She could have done so much more had she acted sooner. But her [Queen] was right, there's no use in crying over spilt milk. She had a duty to enact, to gain more members for her peerage. To grow stronger, so that she can break free from...'him.' She can't do that moping around all day. That when she froze in tracks. Akeno gave her a look of confusion well deserved.

There he stood, Issei Hyoudou alive and well. Arguing with his two friends Matsuda and Motohama, together the three of them are infamous known as the Perverted trio.

"I'm telling you she's real, we even went out the other day! I'm sure I introduced you to her the other day!"

"Like we believe you can get a girlfriend before us!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Face it Issei, the likelihood that any of us could score a girl is close to zero." Motohama seethed. "The sooner you accept that your imaginary girlfriend is fake, the better it would be for all of us."

"Okay, first off...harsh dude but fair point." Issei admitted. "Second, I'm not lying. Look, I even got her number here see...Ack! It's gone!" Issei took out his phone to show his friends his contacts only to show up blank.

"Like we said we don't know this Yuuma girl you keep talking about, right Motohama." Matsuda stated.

"It's not like we don't believe you, but the thought of you having a girlfriend is scandalous." Motohama confirmed.

"You guys really don't remember her?" Issei asked downcast.

Three perverts remained silent as the crowd around them gathered. The beautiful Rias Gremory slowly made her way over to them with a small scowl married on her lips.

"You!" She pointed at Issei.

"Me!?" Issei blinked momentarily pointing at himself.

"Him!?" Matsuda and Motohama repeated.

"Him!?" The student body echoed.

"You're not supposed to be here. I saw you that day. In my own arms." Rias eyes flashed with guilt. "How on earth did you survive!?"

"Wait, you were there, that was you!? I'm not sure how, I just woke up in my room" Issei furrowed his eyebrows. "Does that mean you know about Yuuma-chan?"

"Good Lord, shut the fuck up!" A voice called out. "Can't you see I'm trying to peep in peace!"

"Kyaaa!"

The door to the female changing room slid open as young boy over five feet even with messy blonde hair stepped out. This was Akira Ayuma, the schools most infamous delinquent child. The woman inside the changing looked just as surprised to see him as everyone else as they quickly covered up there body.

"Whoa, Nice!" The perverted trio unanimous agreed in giving him a thumbs up.

"Huh! It's you!" Issei eyes widen. "That kid from earlier."

Rias scowl turned into a frown upon seeing...him. "Can you not get into trouble for one day? Sona is gonna have a field day with you."

"Bah! Here I was minding my own business. I would've gotten away with it to. Until, I heard your lovely voice." Akira smirked. "And so, I decided to piss you off because why the fuck not?"

"Ufufufu," Rias could feel Akeno strolling up besides her laughing to herself. "It's quite fun teasing her isn't it? Still though, naughty boys needs to be punished for their misconduct."

"Akeno!" Rias cried out.

"Tch! Do you have to be such a killjoy? Misconduct, please! Peeping is an art cultivated by man throughout history." Akira scoffed. "If anything,

"And what of it, you'll be responsible to punish me? You can certainly try. If you can. Hmpf-" Akira tilted his head to the left dodging an incoming book thrown from behind him, instead hit Issei square in the face.

"Ack!" Issei groaned. "Why me!?"

"How long do you plan to linger here!?" One of the girls in the changing room asked.

"Yeah, get out you pervert!"

"Get him!"

"Oh boy, that's my cue to scram!" Akira ran up to Issei and whispered. "Meet me after class, we have much to discuss."

"Don't let him get away!"

"Mwahaha! You'll never catch me alive!" And with that, Akira ran off with a bunch of girls chasing after him.

Issei scratched his head. "Seriously, what just happened!?"

"I swear I'll never understand that boy." Rias said with a sigh.

"Ara, Ara. We should get going as well, don't want to be late for class as well." Akeno reminded her king.

"Wait a minute! Er...senpai! About Yuuma-chan...?" Issei intervened.

"Ah, Hyoudou-san was it?" Rias asked with a strained smile. "Sorry will have to talk another time. Best wishes on your studies." And with that, the two schools beauties left the reverted trio alone. Issei frowned.

"Ah, man...what a bust. Gak!"

"Okay Issei, talk! You have till the count of three before I snap your neck." Matsuda growled as he snaked his arms around Issei neck in a choking hold.

"Just what on earth is your relationship to Gremory-san!" Motohama snapped. Issei could only watch on with a deadpan sigh.

He just wanted answer too damn it!

* * *

_Afterwards..._

"So enlighten me on your situation." Sona said adjusting her glasses. The two sat in the student council office playing a 'Nice' friendly game of chess. Oh let's face it, she was totally interrogating him.

"I don't know, do you want the long or short story?" Akira asked.

"Long story, please...indulge me." She seethed.

Akira shrugged. "You sure? Okay, you asked for it. It all started when I was still in my mother uterus-"

"You want me to throw you out!?"

Akira snickered. "You wanted a long story, my only intent was to comply with your demands."

"My demands are to keep the facts straightened out so that I can determine the best appropriate punishment for a particular student who has way too much time on his hands instead of focusing on his studies." She nearly spat out.

"In my defense, there aren't a lot of hobbies that could kill my boredom."

"You were caught with multiple eye witnesses saying you perving inside the girls changing room. Do you abide by their accusation?" She pressed on.

"Hmm, to be caught means to catch me in the act right?" Akira mused. "Let's get one thing straight. I let myself be captured."

"So that's a yes, then why go through all this trouble?" Sona asked.

"For the same reason you keep challenging me to chess. I could call your sis and invite her for some fun, So-tan~"

***Vroom!**Boom!***

"You will do no such thing understood." Sona hissed. She held up her hand from firing off her magic at Akira.

"There was no need to destroy half the poor office!" Akira exclaimed.

She noted this...supposed human, showed very little reaction or surprised towards her magic. What else did he know about the supernatural? Or at the very least, what her sister didn't tell him.

Sona coughed looking mildly embarrassed. "Admittedly not my best moment, do refrain from mentioning my sister...ever...again...and I won't expel you."

"Duly noted."

Their exchange in chess had gone on for awhile with Akira having the disadvantage on the board. Sona moved her piece to capture his own.

"Check."

"My what a troublesome opponent." Akira hummed.

"You should give up, you have no more moves to make." Sona reminded.

"And that's where you're wrong," Akira declared. "Check is only a declaration that enemy's king is about to be taken. I still have a few pieces left on the board as long as I have that I can still fight."

And so, Akira moved his pawn turned queen into another position causing Sona's eyes to widen in shock.

"And that's checkmate." He smirked.

Sona stared at the board.

Akira stared at her...

"A blind side attack." Sona sighed. "You purposely left you're king defenseless so your pieces can focus on taking control of the field. Some would call that a reckless endeavor."

"Maybe." Akira shrugged. "But it worked on you though."

"Indeed, your tomfoolery aside, you're dismissed with two weeks detention." Sona sighed is if she foresaw the inevitable. "Though knowing you I doubt you would show up willingly."

"Nope. Never."

That smug little prick!

"Just get out here! And remember not a word about...this!" She motioned her hand around the chess board. "To anyone, do I make myself clear?"

"Scouts honor, princess." Akira laughed. He stood up to leave the room leaving Sona alone in her though as she scanned the board. Moments later she heard a commotion in the hallway. "Hey everyone! I just beat the queen of chest at her own game! Now bow down for I am now your king of the school! Mwahahaha!"

She buried her face into her hands. Why did her sister have to befriend the most annoying person at their school?


	2. Chapter 2

**The melancholy life as an Immortal Demon**

**Volume 1 Chapter 2**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, most classes had club activities around this time so a lot of the classrooms were vancat which made for a perfect meat up spot. However, one Akira Ayuma leaned back in a chair tapping his desk frantically annoyed. His black cat sat idle by the window next to him purring in content.

"He's late."

"Did you give him the time to meet up? ~Nyaa."

"...Not really." Akira turned his head away. "Okay in my defense, I was being chased by a horde of angry girls. I didn't exactly have the time to sit down and chat with him you know."

"Sounds like you had way too much time on your hands, ~nyaa."

"Am I that obvious?" Akira asked.

"Only to you."

Akira huffed as he could hear his partners laughter echoing the room. You might be thinking to yourself, who on earth was he talking to when it was just him and his cat in the room? And to that answer...

"So what's the deal with the kid you brought me, Kuro-chan?" Akira glanced down at his cat.

"He smelled similar to Vail-kun. I'd figure it was worth looking into. ~Nyaa."

"Similar, how? His bad taste in cologne?"

"Like a dragon. ~Nyaa." She threw him a look.

"Hehe, I was totally going to say that next." Akira laughed nervously.

"Sure you were."

"Still though," Akira coughed in his hands. "I'm surprised the fallen angels snuck in the city like it's no one's business. It's almost like the gremory plans are to lure them out by attacking...the unawakened...sacred..gear...Shit." He stood up abruptly.

"We're are we going? ~Nyaa."

"To protect the investment!" Akira exclaimed.

"But didn't you have detention?"

"By using the power of BS plot device, it compels me to say fuck detention!"

"What's a plot device? ~Nyaa."

* * *

"Why hello there little devil," An elder gentleman greeted. "Are you lost without your master or are you just a wandering stray?"

"Nope!" Issei on instinct turned and ran away. His mother always told him not to talk to strangers. Especially if there are creepy old dudes dressed in businesses. It was an oddly specific analogy. In which case, this worked for him. The old man showed off a pair black wings that look remarkably similar to Yuuma-chan.

"I don't think so." The man with the fedora created a spear of light and threw it towards Issei.

"What the fuck- Guk!" Issei clutched his chest after getting stabbed by the spear. He rise his hand to see his own blood spilling out. He tried tugging on the spear only burn his hands in the process. "This is...This is just like Yuuma-chan! I see, I'm gonna die again. So not cool!"

"Sorry kid, but can't strays run amok in the city. Blame your master for not keeping a tighter leash on you." The man then created a second spear raising it slightly above his head. "No hard feeling you just have to die here!"

This was it. The creepy guy was gonna kill him and he didn't have any strength to fight back. They say history like to repeat itself, he never thought that meant literally! Someone, anybody, please help him!

"Dynamic Entry!"

"Huh? Wak!" In a moment notice, the man with a spear was suddenly kicked in the face, sending him flying across the street. Standing in his place was a young boy with short messy blond hair wearing his academy uniform. Issei definitely felt like he knew the boy.

"No need to worry, Issei. Because Kouh academy's noble green beast is here to save the day!" Akira grinned. "Hehe, top fifteen things I always wanted to say, and I nailed it!"

"Wait! You're the pervy kid from school!" Issei exclaimed.

"How rude!" Akira turns his head away with his cheeks puff. "I don't want to hear that from a renowned pervert!"

"YOU!" The man that attacked him early screamed out. His clothes were a mess, tears and scratches can be seen clearly as day. Akira's surprise attack must've done a number on him. "It can't be! That unruly messy blonde hair. Topple with your youthful appearance! I heard you sealed away ages ago! Seven deadly sins Beelzebub!"

"Beelzebub? Man I haven't heard that name in years." Akira scratched his head. "What a throwback, but I go Ayuma Akira these days. I'm this kids master. So don't go touching my property with those filthy hands of yours. Or I'll show you why I'm known as the sin of gluttony."

"Damn you to hell! I won't forget this!" The man drew out his wings and flew away.

"Aw man! I forgot to ask for his name! How did he even know my name? Oh well, I'm sure he wasn't really important anyway." Akira huffed turning to issei who was still bleeding on the ground nearly conscious. "Hey! Are you alright! You still alive over there? You gotta tell me if you're dead or not."

Issei coughed up blood and face planted on the cold concrete floor.

"...Oh right, you can't talk anyone if you're dead."

"Just heal him already! ~Nyaa!" His cat hissed out.

* * *

The next day...

"Master you're home! Yip! Yip!"

"Ouf!" Akira groaned he was abruptly woken by his pet fox. He greeted by her licking his face, a common display of affection from his animal. "Okay, okay! I'm up Atago! Geeze, I just spent the night healing an idiot. Can't a guy catch a break?"

"Atago you dirty cheat! I was going to do the same thing!" Kuro hissed from the side.

"Ufufu! All's fair in love and war Kuroka-chan!" Atago giggled. "Now that darling is up, we can get down to business."

Atago traced her paws up his chest. "Darling! Shall I draw a bath for you? Or would prefer something to eat? Or maybe perhaps~

There was a sudden puff of smoke. Akira felt the weight of a person straddling on his lap. A bust beauty caresses his chest lovingly, wearing nothing but an apron. She brushed away locks of her long and beautiful ebony hair. He could always get lost starring in her golden yellow eyes.

"Me~."

Akira stared long and hard at Atago contemplating on his own answer before turning away.

"Eh, six out of ten."

"What!" Atago leaned back in shock, like she took an arrow to the chest.

"Would've been a solid seven had you not started off as a fox." Akira reasoned. "It was a nice attempt thought."

Atago fox ears twitched as she could hear Kuroka crackling madly behind her. "Oh, be quiet Kuro-chan! You've done the same thing!"

"I would've succeeded! Cat's are better than foxes after all! ~Nyaa!"

"Come on you two. Can we please not do this early in the morning." Akira pleads went unheard as fox and the cat glared at each other. "Welp there goes my afternoon."

***Knock!**Knock!***

Akira heard a knock coming from his door, he motioned for the two to cease their fighting.

"Come in!"

"Pardon my intrusion master." the door opened to reveal another busty older lady with a sword strap to her waist. Her long ebony hair even tied to a ponytail reached her waist. Like Atago, she too had fox ears but those were less noticeable and tucked away by her long locks of hair. Her golden yellow eyes held a serious firm look as she waited for her next order. She looked remarkably similar to atago. In fact, this was Takao. The elder twin sister to atago.

"Good morning, Takao." Akira smiled. Out of all his servants he always really on her to get things done.

"And to you as well master, our guest has awoken. And is waiting patiently down stairs. I shall begin making breakfast shortly." Takao spoke softly with a bow. "Before you depart, Atago due make yourself descent this time. I don't want a repeat of what happened in Kyoto."

"One time!" Atago cried out. "Let that go already geez!"

Akira snickered in his hands. "Don't worry, we'll be down shortly."

Takao nodded and leaves the room shortly after. With her gone Akira turns to his other beloved servants. "Now, how about we meet our new younger siblings?"

"Takao-chan is so mean, it was only one time accident I swear." Atago mumbled.

Kuroka looked at her master. "Um? Context? Seriously, what happened in Kyoto?"

"Ah, you weren't around that time." Akira grinned. "Then that would be spoiling! A story for another time perhaps!"

"Wahh! I can never show my face around there again!" Atago cried.

Kuroka gave a pleading look to Akira. This was perfect material to tease back Atago that she was missing out on.

"Nope not telling! Suffer in silence." Akira grins and walks out of the room after getting dressed.

* * *

_Afterwords..._

Issei Hyoudou fiddled his cup nervously. After waking up he found in home that wasn't his own. The first thing he recalled was being stabbed in the chest by a creepy guy dressed in a suit. He had wings similar to Yuuma-chan his ex. He got saved by a short blond kid from his school who turned out to be his senpai. And then he woke up here with his chest wound that somehow someone healed, he had no idea what else to call it but magic, and was now being served tea by this busty older lady with sword strapped to her waist. It's fine, everything's fine. Just a regular day in the neighborhood.

'That sword can't be real, right?' Issei wondered. At this point, being stabbed by an angel like Yuuma-chan sounded way more sense to him, then being served tea by a beautiful girl with a sword at her waist.

"Drink." Takao commended. Setting the tea down in front Issei. "It'll revitalize your spirit."

"R-right!" Issei had know idea what she meant by that. But graciously accepted the tea anyway. "Thanks."

Takao nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Wait here, the master will greet you shortly. I shall begin making breakfast."

"Master?" Issei wondered.

"Well, well, well, good morning sleeping beauty. You certainly slept like a log."

And that's how Issei found himself face to face with Akira Ayuma. Kouh's academy third year student, the infamous delinquent child. To his left sat another busty lady that was really hard not to out right ogled her. She was probably the other lady's sister. They looked a lot alike or so he only assumed.

Atago giggled at the boys obvious staring. Akira leaned against his right palm resting his chin against it. To his left he strokes Kuroka as she laid on the table. Until finally he spoke up.

"Issei Hyoudou. Death just seems to follow you wherever you go." Akira sat up. "Not even a day has gone by before you were attacked again. Why do you think you draw so much attention despite your overall...average appearance?"

Average? Well that was harsh. Even if it was true.

"They must have wanted something from me right?" Issei answered. "Homicide is usually about the intent behind the action right? Not once but twice I was targeted because of something they must want. Or they don't want me to gain THAT something in which they want. At least, that's what I've seen on T.V. I doubt That I'd have a yandare girlfriend. Yuuma-chan didn't seem psychotic to me.

"Huh, so you're not just stupid." Akira blinked. "I'll give you some credit. It's not that they want anything from you. But something they don't want any humans to have."

"Like what?" Issei asked.

Akira smirks in response. "Well, I hope you like long stories. Because this one will take awhile to finish."


	3. Chapter 3

The melancholy life as an Immortal Demon

Volume 1 Chapter 3

* * *

Devils were real.

They were real and that was a fact that Issei Hyoudou couldn't wrap his head around. He sat inside a home at a table with his upper classmate Akira Ayuma. Behind him sprouted ten jet black wings clear as the void itself. His companions that accompanied him, Takao and Atago, drew out their wings as well. However they only had two regular sets unlike Akira. Issei could only do what any normal person could do in this situation.

He fainted.

"Great job, you broke him. Nyaa." Kuroka commented.

"And to think it only took two hours." Akira chuckled. "He certainly lasted longer than I thought. I was almost certain he'd faint after five minutes."

"At what point, would one would think that coming out and saying you were the original descent of the littleral Satan that anyone would have a normal reaction?" Takao asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"In my defense, I made the story as simple as possible to follow along."

"I am Beezable of the seven deadly sins. And you Issei hyoudou are now my faithful servant, I expect great results from you." Takao repeated his speech in a mocking tone.

"Okay, harsh but fair point." Akira muttered. "Could've been less dramatic you know."

"Driving home the point is one of my many qualities as a 'faithful servant' to you my lord." Takao emphasized with a cold stare.

"Duly noted." Akira spoke.

"Don't worry." Atago chimed in. "Takao-chan is just upset that he passed out without eating the rest of the food."

"It's sin against humanity to waste food. Especially when cooking for someone whom you don't know may or may not have an allergic reaction upon eating said food." Takao ranted.

Akira stared at the burned food presented in front of him. "I think anyone would be allergic to charcoal."

"What was that my lord?" Takao seethed. "You'd like seconds, I'm happy to oblige."

"I said no such thing!" Akira exclaimed panicky. "I love having my eggs cooked extra 'hard and crisp,' I love it, thanks!"

"That's what I thought!" Takao huffed.

Ugh!" Issei sat up, groggy as he rubbed his eyes. "I had the strangest dream."

"Did it involved banging at a prostitute?" Akira asked.

"What!? No! I mean that my last dream." Issei rambled. "There was this huge crazy red dragon talking about destiny and awakening,' mumbo jumbo. It was really weird, no idea what he was talking about."

"Did he had red blazing eyes, a huge ego. And huge craving for carnage and destruction." Akira asked.

"That last one was oddly specific. But yeah, pretty much why do you ask?" Personally, Issei would omit the carnage and destruction. But his classmate described the dragon perfectly.

"No reason." Akira dismissed. "It certainly is not because you have a dragon that could potentially destroy our world, that's trapped with your very soul. Because that would be ridiculous."

"You said something really scary just now." Issei commented.

"But not relevant at this moment." Akira waved off, dismissing Issei's concerned look. "What is relevant, that you awake that power that dwells within you."

"You mean the same power that could potentially destroy the world?" Issei conclude.

"That's semantic!" Akira huffed. "Now try to imagine the strongest being in existence that comes to mind. Copy there pose where they look the strongest."

"Are you serious?!" Issei exclaimed. He mildly embarrassed that he had to do this in front of two older ladies but he shifted his stance. It was Goku doing the Kamehameha. Hey, don't laugh! We've all done it at one point in our lives!

"Ugh! Of course it's gotta be Dragon Ball." Akira mutters. "Now close your eyes and imagine your entire being filled with demonic energy. Your power should awaken more naturally."

"Kamehameha!" Issei shouted. There was a bright flash of light that soon covered Issei's left arm. His arm covered by a red gauntlet with a jewel imbedded inside it. "Whoa! What the hell is this!"

Kuroka cough as she saw Issei sacred. 'What! A twilight critical!'

Akira said nothing, only smiled amuses at the situation. "That, Issei Hyoudou is sacred gear. Something that fallen angels grew fearful of." Akira explained. "And so the fallen angel known as Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and killed you before you could awaken it."

"So that whole thing with Yuuma-chan was real?!"

"Yep." Akira nodded.

"And I died, But I was brought back! How!?" Issei asked.

"You know what's interesting about cats is that they have the ability to see the souls of humans." Akira stated. "Kuro-chan here saw your soul linger here after you pass on, and she brought you to me."

"So I was stabbed." Issei muttered.

"This is an evil piece." Akira held up a chest piece. "I used it to bring you back to life. It's like a Macguffin in a way. You only get one of these, and you almost wasted it. They cost me a small fortune, so don't die again, understand? There won't be any means in bringing you back a second time. In the meantime, it's time for some work."

"But I still have so many questions!" Issei spoke.

"Will be here all day." Akira scoffed. "This story won't be any fun if answered all of them. Takao-chan, my paperwork."

"Yes, my lord. Here you go." Takao fish out a flyer from with a stack of paper and handed to Akira.

"Thanks, Takao. You see Issei. We devils a sort of formal bond humans." Akira coughed. "We devils exist to fulfill the wishes of humans. By fulfilling contracts we gain mutual beneficiary."

"Like an income?" Issei wondered.

"Something like that." Akira shrugged. "But as it turns out, people aren't exactly keen with the idea of someone who is the descendants of the literal Satan himself walking around their home, so work has been somewhat scarce lately."

When Akira said that, a pile of flyers burst out of the closet all of the floor surprising Issei.

"That's where you, the new face, come in. Your job is to bridge the gap between humans and devils." Akira handed Issei a flyer. "Do a good enough job, and you might earn a promotion. Get a high high position in the devil society. And you can get your very own harem."

"A harem!" Issei jolted up, now fully paying attention.

"As I said before. We devil's grant wish based on one's desire" Akira spoke. "When you died that day. Your desire to be a harem king was what kept you bound to life. And soI brought you back with an opportunity to seize your dream. Thus our contract is formed. You, Issei Hyoudou are Devil now upon the house of Beelzebub."

"If I climb the devil hierarchy, I can have my own peerage right?" Issei asked.

"Given enough time and dedication. Yes, you can have your own servants."

"I-I can have sex with as well, right?"

"Sure. As long as it's with your servant, it should be fine."

"Ooooooooooohhhhhh! Hell yeah! Being a devil totally rocks!" Issei shouted at the top of his lungs. "Give me a job, any job! I'll completely no matter what! I wanna be surrounded by girls as soon as I can!"

"Cool, now off you go." Akira shooed him away. "Your client awaits you, you can't borrow my bike to get there in less than twenty minutes."

"Yes! I can't calm down anymore! I'm gonna be a harem king!" Issei ran out the door.

"Ufufu! Master, It's just like you said, 'I feel like having a little brother to after now'." Atago laughed.

"Right!" Akira nodded sagel. "You just want to spoil the newbie, but they gotta grow up at some point."

"Master, why didn't we just teleport him there to save time?" Takao asked.

"It'll waste more time with the abysmal amount of magic he has right now. There's nothing more we can do right now." Akira answered.

"Twilight Critical, but nose is rarely off." Kuroka muttered.

Akira smirks in response. "It's probably best it awakened like this. For now, we can hit them with the element of surprise!"

* * *

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Being a devil sucks so hard right now!" Issei pedals on his bike like he never peddled before. "Why couldn't I use magic to teleport there? Like instant transmission, or flying. I have wings, I can fly in the sky! But no! I gotta take the stupid bike like any other regular civilian!"

Issei cursed at the night sky. He was crying obviously, he thought of ways to show up his client that didn't involve a bike. And nearly all of them would end up with him being thrown in jail. One of his current contracts lived twenty minutes away from Akira home. If he was working a regular job that meant his client would be waiting twenty minutes for him to show up.

Being a devil sure is tough.

"Haaa! This is the place." Issei huffed. He pulled up to the old apartment complex. He wondered if he made his client mad for his tardiness. Oh well, he was here, might as well complete the contract.

*Knock!* *Knock!*

He knocked on the door. "Hello and good evening! I'm the errand boy from the house of Beelzebub-sama. You're the home that summoned us right?"

"Eeek! Who are you! Go away!"

Issei heard a soft and timid female voice coming from the door. There were some shuffling movements as she was probably panicking at the thought of a stranger at her doorstep

"I'm a newbie devil. I came here because I was summoned by you!" Issei explained.

"Don't lie! Devils don't knock on the front door! They come from the flyer! That's how it worked in the past! And the one I called for was Ayuma-sama!" The girl shouts.

Issei looks down at his contract only to find it originally belongs to Akira Ayuma, his quote on quote master, he left a message to him. It read, 'good luck, she's rather...explicit with her wishes.-Akira'

Issei groans.

"Yeah, sorry! Like I said, I'm kinda new to this! Apparently, I have very little magic to even activate the circle! I would, if I could!" Issei apologized.

"You could just be a pervert in disguise! Or solicitor, every knows there the devil's adversary! A pervy solicitor!"

"Rude! Now you're just making stuff up!" Issei shouted. Even if being a pervert was true. It was still harsh to be called that by a stranger. "I'm telling you, I'm a devil! Now open up already!"

"No, go away!" The girl opened the door reviewing her small frame and pale complexion. She wore baggy clothes, but it wasn't hard to tell she was a little on the petite side. She kept her hair pigtail fashion, with glasses that swirl around the frame. "If the devil really is at my door steps. Then I Asuka kujou shall banish thee, before I stab you with a silver sword!"

Issei chose his next words very carefully. "...I'm pretty sure silver only works on werewolves."

He chose poorly….

"What! Then what kills devils!?" The girl asked.

"Well, I-I can't speak for every devil, but spears seem to work on me pretty well." Issei admitted. Specifically, those made from light magic. But he didn't feel the need to include that bit.

"Note to self, by a silver spear off of Amazon." Asuka muttered.

"Can come in now?" Issei asked nervously. "Look I even got devil wings to prove am I devil. I'm here in the master place."

Issei showed off his wing to prove he was a devil. It was enough to convince the girl for him to come inside.

"Fine. Come in."

Issei wasn't quite sure what kind of relationship he had with his classmate. He knew Akira brought him back as a devil. And that Akira was the master and he was the servant. Beyond that, He wasn't given any orders other than to complete the contract. Meaning, he had the liberty to go about this at his own leisure.

"Oh, man! I wanted Ayuma-sama to visit today, not some substitute." Asuka whined.

"Sorry about that, he told me he had another client to take care of today." Issei explained.

_Meanwhile five minutes early..._

"Master...shouldn't you be taking on another contract right about now? We have more work available." Takao asked.

"In while," Akira patted to his left. "Now sit down relax, I just found the entire naked gun trilogy for dirt cheap. I wanna marathon it with someone."

Takao grumbled, but sat down next to Akira anyway. What? Her sister and Kuroka were working right now, they got to hang around their master all day. This was her chance to spend quality alone time, she was a woman with needs...Not soon after, they forgot about the movie at some point...and their clothes.

_Present time…._

"Though saying that now, for some inexplicable reason makes me want to punch him." Issei muttered. "By the way what were you going to wish for when you summon Akira?"

"This, I was gonna have him cosplay." Asuka brought out a firly looking sailor uniform. It looked familiar…

"And that is?"

"Momiji Sohma from fruit baskets! Doesn't he look similar, he's so adorable!" Asuka squeals.

Ah! It's no wonder his master passed the job along to him, explicits his ass! He just didn't want to deal with a cosplayer!

"I'm not familiar with Shōjo manga. Dragon ball is more my style." Issei admitted.

"You're missing out on a bunch of good series sticking to your niche like that." Asuka sighed. "It's always the same wherever I go. Why do I even bother?"

"Now hold on, I said I wasn't familiar with the genre. Not that I'm against it." Issei tried to reason.

"So if I named a few, you'd be able to recognize them?" The girl furrowed her eyebrows.

"Umm, sure? Why not."

"Yona of the dawn."

"Huh?" Issei sweat drops at this, shit! Fulfilling contract was harder than it looked.

"Maid-sama…"

"Ugh." That one vaguely sounded familiar to him.

"Sailor moon?" The girl sighed.

"Oh yeah, I totally watched that one!" Issei answered.

"Of course, everyone grew up with it." Asuka muttered. "How did you get into?"

"Their breast drew me in." Issei admitted with a serious tone in his voice.

"Oho! So you're a breast lover? Can't say I'm surprised these days." Asuka spoke with a pervy grin plastered on her face.

"You bet, breasts are packed with dreams!"

"Then you're the opposite of me! I was drawn in the series by their wonderful asses!" Asuka shouted.

Sniff! Sniff!

This girl actually understood him

"Whoa, dude! Are you crying!?"

"A fellow pervert who finally understands. I just so moved right now!" Issei exclaimed. "Tell me your wish, any wish! Under the name Beelzebub, I'll grant it to the best of my ability!"

"You say you'll grant my wish." Asuka said sternly. "Then I want a harem! Grant me a harem full of hot guys with sexy buns!"

"Sure just let me check real quick." Issei fishes out his portable device. Inputting her wish causes him to wince. "Oof! It's said in order to fulfill that wish, the price is your life. In other words, you'll die."

"I'll die!"

"Well, from my understanding my master said, the word 'Life' had several meanings behind it." Issei explained. "One of which is your litteral life that you live in currently. The other is the individual purpose behind why they live. In this case, to grant a wish is to take one's purpose away. To give is to take. The moment I grant your wish, you'll go blind as soon as they come to your sight."

"I'll go blind, just by looking at them!" Asuka leaned forward quite nervously. "But it's only because of their sheer sexiness, right?

"You wouldn't be able to tell if they're sexy not, you'll lose your vision upon their sight. Sucks, it's best just to avoid guys in general." Issei patted her shoulder. Asuka started crying.

"Waahhh! You're awful!"

"I'm the devil, it's what I do. Let's just talk about breast and booty till sunrise. It's the least I could do."

Asuka nodded while crying.

And so, Issei's first contract as a devil became invalid. But he made a lasting new friendship with his first client.

* * *

Afterwords…

"Mmm, Ah!" Takao moaned, she bit her lips trying to stifle her voice as Akira finished inside of her. She herself had a mini orgazm, groaning blissfully as his spurts of cum invaded her quivering pussy. She had lost count how many times they made love. But it was a quarter past seven in the morning, which meant they've spent the night going at it for six and half hours. She felt Akira collapse on top of her, landing face first to her vally of breasts using as a makeshift pillow, not the she mind in the slightest. She stroked his blond hair moving strains of his lock away from his eyes. "Master, the others should be returning soon. Wake up."

Akira groans flipping on his back. "Man, I wanted to even the score. Ending it on fifty-eight to seventy isn't cool. It can't believe you have much stamina after the hour of foreplay I gave."

"Well that's-" Takao's face flushed with embarrassment. "I wasn't sure if we were going to get another chance like this."

"To make love?" Akira asked. He wrapped his arms underneath her waist holding her tightly. "Ridiculous. I'll always find time to spend with my family."

"I'll need more convincing." Takao muttered back shocking Akira. "I don't mean to doubt you, but our family is growing. That means your attention is divided between us, it was fine when Atago and were the first to join you."

"Takao." Akira spoke softly.

"I don't mind sharing with my sister. But then Kuroka came along, and all of sudden I felt like there was no place between you, my sister, and Kuroka-"

Ah, she was jealous. It was bound to happen when you form a harem. Now, how do we ease her worry?

"Oi, Takao!?" Akira tried calling out to her again. But, she continued on.

"It's not to say I dislike her or anything like that." Takao waved off. "But I just have this uneasy feeling in my chest- Mmmh! Mmm.."

Takao was cut off by Akira lips meeting hers. He invaded her tongue to keep her from speaking. And worked like a charm. Akira pulled away as Takao was dazed by the sudden action.

"If my words won't convince you, then I'll prove it to you with my actions." Akira grins. "Just keep watching me. I won't let those feelings waver ever again. I'm the man who's gonna change this world after all."

Yes, there was that unyielding conviction she wanted to see. Her master was many things, but indecisive wasn't one of them. He never hesitates once he makes up his mind. The moment he decides to do something, he'll do it. So when he told her to watch him, that meant the world to Takao, right then and there she smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Akira replied. They leaned to kiss once more. Only to be interrupted by a laugh. Frozen in fear the both stiffen as a wave of killing intent washes over them.

"Ara, Ara...don't mind me, I only came back to issue my report." Atago stood by the door. Leering at them with a sadistic smile plastered on her face.

"So I don't suppose you wanna join in for a threesome?" Akira spoke meekly.

"Master!"

"I was...mostly kidding!"

"Takao, Master, I think it's time we had a little chat." Atago spoke closing the door behind her. The two gulp at the sudden shift in temperature. A mad Atago was a scary Atago.

Needless to say, this was a long morning for Akira and Takao.


End file.
